Disclosed herein is a new and distinct southern highbush blueberry variety (Vaccinium corymbosum L.). The new variety of blueberry was created in a breeding program by crossing two parents; in particular, by crossing as seed parent an undistributed blueberry parent designated 14.01.001 (unpatented) and as pollen parent an undistributed blueberry parent designated 14.08.001 (unpatented). Female and male are selections from breeder's program. Both parental varieties are property and have not been commercialized.
The new variety was grown and asexually propagated by softwood cuttings in Segovia, Spain, 3° 59′W., 41° 22′N., 2742 feet elevation. Clones of the new variety were further asexually propagated and extensively tested. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The growing period in Huelva, Spain, where the observations on primocane production were made, is between about November 20 and June 22 of the following year.